Comfortable
by cass189
Summary: Our love was comfortable and so broken in... ExB, All Human
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a story that came to mind while I was listening to a song.

It is composed by two parts and it follows the song.

I hope you like it.

Once again thanks to Irebporti for helping me with this!

* * *

**Comfortable**

Part 1

EPOV

_I just remember that time at the market_

_You snuck behind me and jumped on my shopping cart_

_And rode down aisle five_

I got up and walked around the room, stopping near the window and looking outside. How was it that after all this time I still dreamed of her every night?

Why couldn't I forget all the moments we spent together and go on with my life? I kept asking myself that but the truth was that I knew the answer.

Those memories were too important to me. I didn't want to live without them. I didn't want to forget anything about her.

It didn't matter how much it hurt to remember, memories were all I had of her… My memories and chance meetings at our friends' houses were all that was left of our love.

It was always the same. I got up, went to work, talked to people, went on with my life but couldn't shake the sadness away. I couldn't push the thoughts of her away. The emptiness...

_You looked behind you and smiled back at me,_

_Crashed into a rack full of magazines_

_They asked us if we could leave_

I constantly thought about all the times she ran into my arms as soon as I got home from work. Everytime she jumped into my lap when I was watching TV.

I remembered when I picked her up and threw her on bed, making her giggle until I silenced her with kisses.

I missed being able to get close to her and place a kiss on her lips without any contemplation or hesitation. I missed all the afternoons we spent kissing each other and making love.

We had fun together and we were happy so where had it gone wrong?

_Can't remember what went wrong last September_

_Though, I'm sure you'd remind me if you had to…_

I still didn't know what had happened that day.

What had I done? What had I said? How could I have screwed up 4 years of commitment?

How could I have taken her so for granted, I didn't realize I was doing something wrong? Pushing her away?

How did I push her away?

She never told me just what I did wrong. She didn't give me a chance to fix it either.

She just packed her things and left home that day without any warning. I thought everything was perfect between us but apparently, I was wrong.

I still needed to know what my mistake had been, though. I needed answers.

All she said was that if we wanted to preserve our friendship, she had to leave.

And she did…

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in..._

I loved her so much; I would have done anything for her to stay with me.

No one knew me as well as she did. There was no one else I could truly be myself besides her so now I found myself keeping the side of me I was accustomed to showing her bottled up inside.

I would have done anything to fix things between us, to get back to that comfortable and strong relationship we had. If only she would had given me the chance.

I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. Maybe I could still find a way.

Our lives had changed but maybe we could still go back. I just had to reorganize my life and put an end to certain things before trying. It couldn't be too late, could it?

With another deep breath I turned around to look at the bedroom, where an issue I had to solve laid.

_I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to_

_My friends all approve, say she's gonna be good for you_

_They throw me high fives_

I looked at the girl sleeping in bed and shook my head.

I have been going out with her for two months in a foolish and useless attempt to forget Bella.

I allowed my eyes to trail up her sleeping form and sighed. She was beautiful and capable of making every man look at her so why didn't I feel that pull towards her? Why couldn't I feel the same attraction for her as I did for Bella? Why did I keep thinking of Bella even when I was in bed with this girl?

I had to be a masochist…

She was a good girl and got on well with everyone, even with Bella, but I couldn't completely connect with her.

I tried my best to be the man she deserved even though I knew I wasn't. I liked her, I really did, and I enjoyed spending time with her when she was at her most relaxed but it still wasn't the same.

We were too different…

And she wasn't Bella.

_Life of the party and she swears that she's artsy_

_But you could distinguish Miles from Coltrane_

She doesn't share my love for music or enjoys the same kind I do. Playing the piano is not something she is ever interested in seeing me doing.

She prefers to go and check the clubs out. I much rather prefer to stay home.

Bella did too. I lost count of the times we said no to Alice and stayed home while the others went out.

Bella shared my passions. She stood quiet in our couch, listening to me play for hours. She never complained and always had a smile on her face when I played her favourite songs.

I hadn't played her lullaby since the day she left…

I picked my clothes up and got dressed before walking into the still relatively unknown living room of my current girlfriend's apartment. I always slept here when we stayed together.

I could never take her to my place. I knew she didn't like that but I couldn't let her sleep there. I couldn't let her change things around.

It wasn't just my apartment. Bella had lived there for 3 years and so I could never let another woman in there. It would be as if I was trying to substitute Bella and I couldn't deal with that.

I couldn't let another woman in a place that had been only Bella's and mine for so long. Bella was the only one who belonged there.

_She's perfect, so flawless, or so they say_

Tanya was lovely but she wasn't Bella, and I kept fooling her.

I kept giving her false hopes. I kept promising her something I could never giver her… My heart.

_She thinks I can't see the smile that she's faking_

_And poses for pictures that aren't being taken_

The truth was that she was faking as much as I was. She knew I didn't love her but she was trying to change me and change my feelings. She kept trying to be someone else for me.

Tanya faked being happy with me even though I knew perfectly well she wasn't. She wanted to make me love her but I could never do it.

She was not who I wanted, who I needed. She was not Bella…

I couldn't make her happy because I wasn't happy myself. I couldn't love her because my heart didn't belong to me anymore.

It was time for both of us to stop faking, to stop deceiving and pretending. I could never love her and she could never change me.

"Edward, what are you doing up?" I turned around to look at Tanya standing at the door and took a deep breath.

No more pretending.

"We need to talk." She smiled sadly at me and nodded.

She already knew…

--

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

I tried to call Bella the morning after I broke up with Tanya but couldn't find the courage to do it. I couldn't tell her how I felt through the phone. She deserved better.

So I waited for the right moment. Alice's birthday party seemed to be the ideal time.

I climbed the stairs to Jasper's and Alice's apartment and took a deep breath.

I would tell her today. No matter what her reaction was, I needed to tell her. Today was the day.

Jasper opened the door for me and I stepped in. My eyes immediately searched the room for Bella.

She was standing at a corner, talking to Alice. She was wearing a little black dress that stopped just below her thighs and hugged every curve of her body perfectly.

I smiled at that. There was no way she had chosen that dress herself. Alice had something to do with it.

_I loved you_

_Grey Sweat pants, no make up_

_So perfect._

She looked beautiful in that dress, but then again she always did.

My mind went back to all the times she walked around the house wearing sweat pants or just my shirt.

She was never more beautiful and I loved it when she did it. My clothes looked better on her than they did on me and it made the fact that she was mine more real.

Jasper pulled me out of my reveries by calling my name.

"Are you alone?" I nodded, smiling at Bella when she looked up at me and then turned my attention to Jasper. "Where's…"

"I broke up with her."

"You did?"

"Yes." Jasper nodded and raised one eyebrow.

"Why?" I allowed my eyes to fall upon Bella once more and Jasper immediately understood. "You can't forget Bella."

I couldn't. I'd tried but I couldn't.

"No." How could I forget her when she was all I ever wanted? When I couldn't stop wondering is she was happy.

"Listen Edward, this girl you were with was really nice but she's not Bella. That girl wasn't the one for you just like James wasn't the one for Bella…" I had to shallow hard at that. I hadn't thought of him.

"James! I totally forgot about that guy!" Bella being with him didn't make things easier for me.

"Well you don't have to worry about him." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Bella broke up with him."

"She did?" Jasper chuckled loudly at my undeniable enthusiasm and nodded.

"According to Alice, yes. It was something about not loving him and not being able to get over you." I could have sworn my heart sped up to an almost unhealthy rhythm at Jasper's words. There was still a chance for me…

"This is it, Edward. Go talk to her and don't let her go this time. This is your second chance." I didn't even have time to answer because he suddenly disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I stood still for a few moments, gathering my courage. I didn't know how I would react if she told me she didn't want me back but I had to try.

With Alice's present in hand, I walked towards them.

I passed by Emmett but didn't stop to talk to him. I was a man on a mission and I had to get Bella alone. I handed my sister her present and when she animatedly went to open it up. I decided it was now or never for Bella and I.

Alice never changed and she did not disappoint me. When she went to open her present, she gave me the perfect opportunity to talk to Bella alone. I didn't feel comfortable doing it in the living room where anyone could interrupt us.

I smiled down at Bella while running a hand through my hair, which was probably sticking out in every damn direction already.

Now or never…

"Bella, can I talk to you? In private that is…" She nodded and placed her drink down on the table.

"Sure." I tried to smile back at her but couldn't quite make it. I was too nervous.

I gestured to the balcony and placed my hand on her lower back, guiding her.

Once we were outside she turned around to look at me and frowned.

"Is everything alright, Edward? You look worried and nervous." She still knew me too well.

I ran my fingers through my hair once again and nodded.

"Well, I am."

"Why? What happened, Edward?"

"I broke up with Tanya a week ago." The words left my mouth so fast, I didn't even realize it.

Bella seemed taken aback for a second before nodding.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be!" That was not what I wanted from her. "I didn't love her. You know that…" She seemed confused.

"I do?"

"Yes! Or, at least... you should." I took a deep breath and looked straight at her. "You should know – I should have told you earlier – that I can never love anyone the way I loved you. The way I still do. I can't stop thinking about you, Bella. I still want you so much!"

_She's perfect, so flawless_

_I'm not impressed_

_I want you back_

She didn't say anything. She simply stood still with her deep brown eyes fixed on me.

What was running through her mind?

"Bella, I'm sorry for whatever I did or said 6 months ago. I didn't mean it, whatever it was. I'll fix it, if you want. I'll do whatever is needed." I sounded desperate but I didn't care. "I just can't stay away from you anymore. I…" She took a step towards me and placed her small hands on my chest, making me stop.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Edward. The problem wasn't you, it was me. I freaked out." It's not you, it's me never meant anything good.

I placed my right hand under her chin making her look up at me. Her eyes were glossy with tears. I wanted to stop them from falling.

"What do you mean?" She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"You were going to ask me to marry you, weren't you?" It was my turn to take a deep breath.

No one knew about my intentions 6 months ago. I wanted it to be a surprise.

How had she found out?

"How do you know about that?" She shrugged.

"I saw the ring. You left it in the pocket of your jacket and I saw it when I picked it up." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

So stupid! I had planned everything but wasn't intelligent enough to not leave the damn ring lying around.

The ring… My mother's ring, which was now safely tucked away inside one of my drawers.

I suddenly had to take another deep breath as realization hit me. If she knew about the ring, if she knew I wanted to marry her and still left me it meant she didn't want it.

"If you knew about the ring…" She once again silenced me by running her hands up my chest until she was gripping my shoulders.

In any other occasion that action would have made me shudder with want for her but now it only made the knot in my throat grow bigger.

"I freaked out! I saw the ring and lost it. I realized you were planning to ask me to marry you. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and I didn't know if I was ready for that. I don't know many good marriages and then…" She shook her head. "I didn't know if it was right to keep you with me when you could do so much better." I cupped her face in my hands and shook my head.

"Bella, I could never do better than you. There is no one more perfect for me than you." There never was.

Since the first time I saw her I was taken by her. It didn't matter that we were just little kids then, she was the one for me.

"Let me finish, Edward. I've been trying to tell you this for a long time but couldn't seem to find the strength to actually do it." One more deep breath and she went on. "I left you because the thought of not being worthy of you scared me. Because, like I told you, the idea of marriage scared me. But the truth is that in the last 6 months I realized that there's nothing more that I want but to be with you forever. I tried to forget you by being with James but I couldn't."

I groaned at the mention of that man, who got to touch her and be with her for the last 3 months.

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry for what I did." That was all I needed to hear.

I took advantage of the fact that my hand was still on her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

I kissed her with all the need and desperation I felt. I had missed the fell of her soft lips against mine and her intoxicating taste.

When we pulled back for air she wrapped her arms around my waist and tucked her head under my chin as I wrapped my own arms around her frame.

She smelled as good, felt as warm and soft in my arms as I remembered… maybe even better.

I buried my face in her hair, allowing the strawberry smell of her shampoo to envelope me. I had spent too long without her.

"I want you back, Bella."

"I want you back, too. I can't keep pretending. I can't be without you." I felt her grip the back of my shirt as she moved even closer to me. "Please forgive me, Edward."

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. I just want you back home with me." 6 months apart because of her silly insecurities were too much.

If she had told me then that she knew about my intentions and that she wasn't sure about it, I would have found a way of showing her there was time. We didn't need to rush anything.

Of course that, being true to herself, she did the exact opposite. That was Bella. She never did what you expected to or what you thought would be wiser.

"I can't believe you knew I was going to ask you to marry me!" She moved her head in order to kiss my chest. "I thought I was being quite stealth about it. I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess it would not be a very well received one." I knew she had issues with marriage so what was I thinking?

It didn't matter now, though. I had her back in my arms.

"I know it's too late and it's no consolation but if you asked me now, I would say yes." I wrapped my arms more strongly around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't have the ring here." I felt her shrug.

"I'll wait for it. The ring is beautiful by the way." I smiled and nodded.

The ring would be hers soon enough.

We stood quiet for a while until I decided that I could at least tease her about all this.

"You know, you could have been wrong. I could have a woman on the side and the ring was for her…" She giggled and nodded while playfully punching me.

"Don't think that thought didn't cross my mind. I know you, though …" She did.

We stood at the balcony hugging each other, not caring about what happened inside until I kissed the top of her head once more and whispered.

"Mine?" She knew I didn't mean it in a possessive way. I just needed to know her love still belonged to me like mine belonged to her.

"Yours. Forever this time."

_No, no, no, no I want you back_

_Want you back_

_Back…_

* * *

The song is 'Comfortable' by John Mayer, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here's the second and last part of this story.

I hope you like it.

Thank you to Irebporti!

* * *

Part 2:

EPOV

I allowed her to step into the apartment, closed the door behind us and immediately wrapped my arms around her. I pressed her back to my chest and attacked her neck with kisses.

She titled her head to the side and moaned.

"You didn't change anything." It took me a minute to understand what that meant but then I realized she was talking about the apartment.

"No. Why would I?" I felt her shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know. Didn't you bring Tanya over?" I placed another kiss on her neck before shaking my head.

"No." She moved her head to the side so she could look at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because this is your home. No one but you is allowed to move things around or lay in our bed." I felt her take a deep breath and then move her hand so she could tangle her fingers in my hair.

She moved her head so she could look at me and used her hand to pull me in for a kiss.

I tightened my arms around her and took the chance to kiss her like I had wanted to for the last six months.

The few kisses we shared at Alice's apartment tonight had not been nearly enough.

Before I could truly deepen our kiss and begin exploring her body she turned her head to the side and looked around once again.

Her gaze stopped at the piano as I groaned in protest and buried my face on her neck.

"Will you play for me? I missed it."

"Does it have to be now or can it be later?" She giggled and writhed against me.

"Why not? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Oh…" I ran my hand up her thigh, lifting her little dress up and bit down on her neck, letting her know I did. "I think we can say I definitely do."

All I wanted to do was take her dress off and take her to bed. Six months without her had been too long.

She nodded and turned around in my arms so she could wrap her arms around my neck and pull me down towards her.

I immediately took her lower lip in between mine and nibbled on it while running my hands up and down her back, along her ass and down her legs.

She moaned every time I touched her, only making my need for her increase.

As she began to open the buttons on my shirt, I took the opportunity to run my hands up her stomach and cup her breasts in them.

I had to suppress a groan when I did so. No bra… Perfect!

"Bed, Edward!" I chuckled at her and made her move so I could kiss her lips and then pick her up.

I only put her down when we got the bedroom and she immediately moved to take my shirt completely off and kiss my chest.

I guess she wasn't worried about her surroundings any more...

She ran her hands to my waist while allowing her lips to trace the muscles on my chest.

I loved it when she did that but I was intent on taking that little dress she was wearing, and which was definitely designed to drive me crazy.

I tugged on her hair making her look up at me and turned my attention to her shoulders.

I kissed each of them while pulling the straps of her dress down her arms. She pulled them down the rest of the way and when I placed my hands on her waist and pulled it down, it came off easily.

Perfect...

I pulled back to fully appreciate the beauty of the woman standing almost completely naked in front of me. I then took her in my arms again, whispering in her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." She smiled shyly at me and got rid of her shoes before kneeling down on bed.

She ran her hands down my stomach to the button of my pants and pulled them down my legs while kissing my chest.

Before I even noticed it, she had pulled my boxers down as well. I quickly got rid of them and my shoes and made her move so she was lying down on bed.

I hovered over her for a few seconds before depositing some of my weight on top of her and kissing her softly.

From that point on I took the opportunity to re-explore her whole body with my hands and mouth. I kissed every inch of her skin, nibbling here and there like I knew she liked, but stopped at her right knee where an unknown scar laid.

I kissed it before looking up at her.

"This scar is new. How did you do it?" She giggled and moved her hand to my hair.

"How do you know it's new?" I shrugged.

There was not an inch of her skin I didn't know. I could tell exactly where every single scar or freckle was located even with my eyes closed.

I was quite proud of being able to tell exactly where her body would curve, where I had to kiss to make her moan, where she liked me to touch or where I had to bite to make her scream my name.

"I know your body better than mine, Bella. How did you do it?" She smiled as I leaned in to kiss her knee again.

"I tripped and hit my knee on the coffee table at Alice's apartment." I chuckled.

It was a wonder how she was still able to walk around, accident prone as she was.

I kissed back up her legs again and hitched my fingers under the waistband of her panties. She immediately arched her back off the bed, allowing me to pull them down her legs and throw them to the side.

I suppressed a groan when she was naked in front of me and moved so I was comfortably settled between her legs.

I had spent too long without having her beneath me like this, kissing her and brushing her little body against mine.

I lavished her amazing breasts for a few minutes while she pulled on my hair and moaned but then couldn't hold on any longer.

The teasing would have to wait.

"I want you so much, Bella." She nibbled on my jaw and bucked her hips in my direction, making me groan.

"Me too. I'm ready, Edward." That was all I needed to hear.

I placed myself at her entrance and with a movement of my hips, entered her slowly.

I stopped once I was completely inside of her, giving us both the opportunity to get accustomed to the feeling.

She still felt so amazing! Warm, wet and tight.

After a few seconds she moved her hips against mine, letting me know I could go on and so I did.

I started to move slowly but quickly increased my pace as she began to move with me. She met every thrust of mine with one of her own and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

I kept running my hands up and down her body, re-memorizing how every inch of skin I had access to felt like, as we moved faster and faster together.

Her breathing and moans became faster and louder as she neared her release and with just a few more thrusts she clenched tightly around me, sending me over that delicious edge with her.

"Edward!" I too said her name as my body trembled with hers and we rode the waves of our release.

I then collapsed on top of her, hearing her fast breathing come back to normal in the midst of all the kisses she laid on my neck.

Soon after I rolled to the side, bringing her with me and allowing her to cuddle in my chest.

"Are you okay?" I felt her nod and giggle.

"Yes, I'm more than okay."

"Good," I nodded. "That's very good."

We stayed quiet for what seemed hours as she light kisses on my chest and I played with her hair until she looked up at me and smiled.

"I can't believe I spent six months without this. Without being in your arms and making love with you." I wrapped my arms more strongly around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Me neither, but you're here now. That's all that matters." I felt her nod and move her head so she could kiss my chest.

"You know, you haven't played for me yet."

"Well, we've been busy." She giggled and nodded again.

"You have to play. I missed it." I would but not now. I had her in bed; I wasn't going to let her get out of it so easily or so soon.

"Later. There are other things I want to do first."

"Such as?" I ran my hand down her back to her ass and squeezed it, letting her know what I had in mind, even though she already knew. "Ah, I see! You're planning on playing me first…"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Play you?" She moved so she was straddling me and smiled.

"You know exactly how to get my body to sing for you so yes, play me." I chuckled at her and pulled her in for a kiss, happy to know I could still do that to her.

--

I got up early in the morning with a phone call from Alice. She wanted to know if I knew about Bella since we had left without saying anything last night. I told her I did but didn't go into details.

We would be at her apartment for dinner.

I didn't go back to bed after that. I leaned in against the wall and stood there looking at Bella's sleeping form.

Her hair was a tangled mess and she had a peaceful smile on her face.

She mumbled my name once and rolled to the side, making the sheet ride up her leg and exposing it for me.

She was beautiful and absolutely tempting.

When she woke up and smiled at me, I moved so I was lying down in bed with her, without saying a word. We didn't need to say anything. We never did at these moments.

We made love once again and only when she was lying spent in my arms did we speak.

"Alice called. She asked me about you and made me promise we would have dinner with her." Bella groaned and moved even closer to me.

"Can't we just stay here, doing this?" She moved her hand down my stomach, stopping at my hipbone and nibbled on my jaw.

I would gladly stay here if Alice wouldn't me.

"We can, but you know Alice will bang our door down if I don't take you to her apartment…"

"She should be more understanding. I'm sure she knows we're together, after all. She did make me wear that dress to seduce and all…" That sounded like something Alice would do. She was always meddling.

"Well I have to think her for that then. You look beautiful in that dress." She turned her attention to my neck and bit down on it.

"I'm glad you think so…"

"Yes, but just so you know…" I gripped her waist, making her look up at me. "You don't need to dress up to seduce me. You already do it no matter what you're wearing."

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled at me and sat down on my lap, straddling me.

There was no way we would get to Alice's apartment in time!

--

Once we got to Alice's apartment, everyone was already there and since Bella was still wearing the same dress she had last night, I knew the questions would start soon enough.

I sat down on the coach and watched as Bella went to pick up something to drink.

"Is that the same dress you were wearing last night?" Bella shrugged at Rosalie.

"Yes, why?"

"Why didn't you change it?"

"I didn't get the chance to do it. I didn't go to my apartment last night," she explained. Emmett besides me raised an eyebrow in curiosity but his expression quickly changed to one of amazement when Bella walked towards me and sat down next to me not without placing a kiss on my lips first.

"Ok, I think I missed a chapter of this book… Are you two back together?"

"Yes, Emmett. We are." I ran my hand up Bella's leg and she immediately took it in hers and placed them on her lap.

"Since when?" Jasper and Alice came to sit near us as well. Alice already had an all knowing smile on her face.

"Since last night. We talked and fixed things..." Alice interrupted me with a giggle.

"Yes, that's why they left without saying anything to anyone!" I could tell Emmett wanted to comment on that but Rosalie immediately smacked his arm making him change his question.

It was actually funny how she could so easily get him to do what she wanted.

"And you two are back together now?" Both Bella and I nodded. "Ok. Now, can I know why you broke up in the first place?"

"No, just leave it Emmett." That wasn't something I wanted to ever think about again.

"Yes, it was stupid…" I squeezed Bella's hand a little as she spoke.

"Let me see if I got this straight. We had to deal with you two wallowing around for six months even though you were with other people because of something stupid?" Bella run her fingers through my hair again as I nodded.

"Yes, Emmett. Do you have a problem with that?" He raised his hands in the air and shrugged.

"No, no. The whole tortured musician thing suits you, after all..." I rolled my eyes at him as Bella came in my defence.

"You shouldn't tease Edward about his artistic talents, Emmett. Actually, you should learn how to play an instrument yourself. I'm sure Rosalie would like that." I looked up at Bella and raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was getting at with this.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because you know what they say about musicians…" Everyone looked curiously at her for a few moments until Alice asked.

"What do they say about musicians?"

"They're great with their hands." I chucked as Alice giggled and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Nice going, Edward," was Jasper's only replay.

"And I'm thinking you can vouch for what they say, Miss Bella? Is it true?" Bella looked straight at Emmett and winked.

"Oh, Emmett! It definitely is."

--

Bella had been back home for about three months when I decided that I couldn't wait anymore.

I wanted to take that ring out of the drawer where it was hidden and give it to her as soon as possible.

I knew we had just gotten back together but I had been ready to do this for more than six months.

Maybe it would seem too fast to certain people but it wasn't for me and hopefully it wouldn't be for Bella anymore.

She had said she would accept my marriage proposal when it came. She was finally ready and I couldn't let that opportunity pass by.

It was the right time.

A million ideas of how to propose to her ran through my mind but I ended up option for the simplest one.

Bella would prefer it that way and it would give me the chance to truly observe her reaction.

I picked the ring up and placed it in the pocket of my jacket, which was thrown on the bed.

I knew Bella never resisted picking the jacket up to place it on the chair when I left it on the bed so she would see the ring like that.

She had seen the ring for the first time when I accidentally did that so I was sure she would understand what it meant this time.

I got home before she did and put my plan into work. When she got home about an hour later, I greeted her and then patiently waited.

She did not disappoint me and headed straight to the bed when she saw I had left my clothes there.

I watched as she took my jacket to place it on the chair and felt the ring in its pocket.

She took the box in her hand and opened it, gasping when she saw the ring.

"I did it on purpose this time." She quickly turned around to look at me, almost falling in the process.

I rushed to her and placed my hands on her waist to steady her. She looked down at the ring for a few seconds before looking up at me.

"Edward..." I didn't let her finish her sentence.

I grabbed the coat from her and threw it to the side before reaching for the ring. I took it of the box and knelt down in front of her.

She said my name again and reached to touch my face lightly. I could see it in her eyes that she would say yes this time.

She wasn't scared this time. She was just happy.

"Bella, I've loved you since the first time I saw you when we were kids and you tripped on your own feet, and tackled me to the floor." She laughed at the recollection. "I spent I don't know how many years just trying to find a way of telling how much you meant to me and when I did, you absolutely made me the happiest man in the world by saying you felt the same for me."

She ran her hand along my face again before tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Edward, I—" I interrupted her once again.

"No, wait. Just let me say it all at once or I don't know if I'll be able to." She simply nodded, allowing me to go on. "I don't ever want to be away from you again. I don't want to have to miss you more than I do when we're apart for just a few hours. I love you so much Bella and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything, she simply stood there looking at me and for a moment I thought that maybe I had rushed everything again.

She had seemed so happy and even sure, just a minute again, though...

Before I could truly worry about it, she placed her other hand on my shoulder and leaned in so she could kiss me.

She started the kiss the softly but it quickly deepened. I gladly let her take control of the kiss and only pulled back when she did, gasping for air.

"Was that a yes?" She leaned in to kiss me again before tugging on my shirt in a way of telling me I could stand up.

I did so and looked straight at her, waiting for her answer.

"No. That was more than a yes. That was a definitely yes!" I chuckled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible.

I placed light kisses on both her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose and finally her lips.

She had no idea what her words meant to me. She had made me indescribably happy.

It was as if she was finally completely mine and nothing could ever set us apart.

I kissed her with all the passion and need I felt and only when we needed to breathe did I pull back.

I traced her face with my fingers as she smiled at me, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to fall. Unlike most of the times those tears didn't scare me. They were happy tears.

I suddenly reminded that I still had the ring in my hand and hadn't given it to her.

"Come on; let me see your hand." She giggled and pulled back a little so she could place her hand on top of mine.

I got down on one knee before I slid the ring on her finger and smiled. It was a perfect fit.

She stood looking at the ring again before a mile long smile appeared on her face.

"This ring really is beautiful, Edward. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's..." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Esme's?"

"No, my birth mother's. You know she left a few things for me. The ring was one of them." She smiled brightly at me as a tear feel down her face.

"Thank you, Edward. It means a lot." I wiped away the second tear that feel down her face and pulled her in for another kiss.

Yes, we would truly be happy for now on...


End file.
